seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Dragon Kanon
Kanon is the Sea Dragon Marina General and one of the 7 Marina Generals guarding the Mammoth Pillars in Poseidon's underwater Sanctuary. However, he is also the Gemini Gold Saint and twin brother of Saga. Whereas Saga has conflicts about both good and evil natures, Kanon is considered pure evil and wishes for world domination. Kanon is also the man responsible for both the Sanctuary battle, as well as the raging battle between Poseidon and Athena's armies. Appearance Being Saga's twin brother, Kanon has a strikingly similar appearance to Saga, although his hair and eyebrows are a more greyish blue, but his eyecolor is the same as Saga's. His casual clothing consist of a standard blue top, blue, later white pants, and brown kneepads and leather boots. While he is wearing his Scale, the casual clothing is replaced by a dark blue outfit. Personality Unlike Saga, whose personality struggles constantly between good and evil, Kanon is considered the true evil among the two Gemini twins. Wishing for world domination, Kanon is willing to deceive even the gods and manipulate anyone in order to achieve his own goals. Poseidon Seiya/Shun Kanon makes his very first appearance when he apprehends Seiya and Shun who recently arrived in the underwater Sanctuary in order to save Athena. He easily knocks out the two Bronze Saints before ordering Thetys and the Marina Soldiers to destroy them. However, he turns around shortly after to see all Marina Soldiers defeated and the Bronze Saints unharmed. When challenged to bring all 7 Generals at once to create a fair fight, Kanon leaves and orders Thetys to inform them about the Mammoth Pillars. Ikki Shortly after Isaac's defeat during his battle against Hyoga, Kanon confronts Ikki who is on his way to deal with Poseidon directly. Using his "Galaxian Explosion", he shatters Ikki's headpiece and grievously wounds the Bronze Saint. When asked who he is, Kanon removes his helmet and reveals his name, constellation and rank. When informing Ikki he will send him a place between space and time, Ikki mentions the "Another Dimension" which Saga used. However, Kanon states that he will not imitate his foolish brother's techniques and uses the "Golden Triangle", teleporting the Phoenix out of existence. Sorrento Shortly after Shaina's defeat at the hands of Poseidon, Kanon mentions that everything is going as planned, regardless of the Generals' defeat at the hands of the Bronze Saints. He is then confronted by Sorrento who has had doubts about Poseidon starting this battle. Their conversation is cut short however when both Generals feel a powerful Cosmo, forcing them to return to their Pillars. North Atlantic Mammoth Pillar Back at the Pillar he is supposed to protect, Kanon feels the Cosmo of Poseidon as Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun and Shaina challenge him. Desperately asking for them to not bother Poseidon anymore, he is confronted by Ikki who has survived the "Golden Triangle". When Ikki mocks him for being weaker than Saga, Kanon unleash his "Galaxian Explosion" which Ikki manages to block effortlessly this time. When Kanon prepares to attack again, his helmet is struck off as he suffes the "Genma Ken" attack. During his memory attack, Kanon reveals how he almost died several times at Cape Sunion before he found Poseidon's trident which brought him down to the underwater Sanctuary. After awakening Poseidon and being asked who he is, Kanon states he is the Sea Dragon General and plots to use Poseidon's slumber in his plot to take over the world. By the time his memory ends, he is confronted by Saga and finds himself pulverized. Back in the real world, Kanon taunts Ikki for having wasted his one chance at achieving victory before Sorrento arrives with Kiki and the Libra Gold Cloth. Watching Ikki destroy the Mammoth Pillar with the Libra Shield, Kanon is horrified as his 13 years of planning world domination is being ruined by a bunch of Bronze Saints. Furiously swearing to kill Ikki as revenge, Kanon is interrupted by Sorrento who attempts to finish him off, but Ikki instead asks him about the location of Athena's amphora which may seal him. Revealing that it is hidden inside the Main Breadwinner, Kanon attempts to chase Ikki as he leaves, but Sorrento blocks him. Asking what he is doing, Kanon is shocked as Sorrento refuses to kill him as he is not worthy of death, leaving the General speechless among the ruins of the Mammoth Pillar. Cosmo Kanon, being a Gold Saint like his twin brother Saga, is capable of moving at the speed of light. This makes him one of the most powerful Marina Generals opposing the Bronze Saints during their battle against Poseidon. Like his fellow Marina Generals, Kanon is surrounded by a dark blue aura while burning his Cosmo. Techniques Galaxian Explosion: The strongest attack among the Gemini Saints. Kanon raises both his arms as dozens of galaxies form behind him, before launching at his opponent at the speed of light, causing massive destruction. Golden Triangle: Kanon draws a golden triangle which he unleash as golden rays of energy at his opponent, which sends them towards another dimension between space and time. However, it is a weaker attack than Saga's "Another Dimension", as stated by Ikki. Scale Kanon wears the Sea Dragon Scales, one of the 7 bestowed upon the Marina Generals by Poseidon. The Sea Dragon Scales possibly represent the mythical Sea Serpent which has been said to have been spotted by several ships during their voyages. Similar to the other Scales, it may resemble a Gold Cloth due to it's amount of body protection and orange-golden colors. Category:Marina Generals Category:Gold Saints Category:Gemini Saints Category:True Evil